


Absence

by smallworu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: and thinks, jack visits antarctica again, thats it thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallworu/pseuds/smallworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil is just the absence of good... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> i found this on a flash drive and thought: hey, this isnt even a page long but its not horrible so lets post it

It had been a while since Jack last visited Antarctica. Even longer since he visited a certain area of it.

It was still there. After a good ten years of sitting in the frozen wasteland and _it was still there._

Black sand, frosted over and trapped in a solid wall of ice, spiking up like a pillar, despite the fact that _something_ should’ve happened to it by now.

A blizzard, freakishly massive hail, _something._ Maybe the cliff would crack and fall off into the ocean, taking the damn thing with it.

But it still stood there, mocking him, whispering the words, ‘ _what goes better together than cold and dark?’_

Before his routine was interrupted by the entire ordeal with Pitch, he had actually visited the continent quite often to clear his head. There were no people there to remind him that he would never be seen, and there was plenty of ice and snow around… Perfect, right?

Jack had avoided going there ever since though. Whenever someone even _mentioned_ Antarctica he would instantly remember the confrontation with Pitch. And along with that he would recall that he had almost said yes to Pitch.

He had been scared. He thought that, after that, his chances with the Guardians were slim. Nonexistent, really. They thought Jack had betrayed them, and frankly, he had been starting to believe that himself.

Then Pitch had shown up. At first he was angry because the King of Nightmares had essentially ruined his only chance of ever being accepted. Then, as Pitch started to ‘explain’ with that silver tongue of his, he’d started agreeing with him. Maybe he’d never go along with the whole ‘ruling the world with an iron grip’ that Pitch’s spiel had basically been about, but he had actually felt that Pitch _did_ know what it felt like.

Luckily he had come to his senses before he sold his soul to the devil, but that thought never found its way out of his head, even after Pitch was sucked back down to where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally only 23 sentences long lmao


End file.
